Connections
by monsoon10
Summary: Jessica had always let Jacob watch her draw before, had always hown him her art...so why, now, was she so desperate to hide her latest drawing? Jacob/OC


**This was a request from songopunkgirl on Quzilla. Please enjoy : ) Remeber to review!**

* * *

Jessica sat under large oak tree, a slight breeze sifting through her inky hair. A notebook lay upon her crossed legs, eraser marks faintly crinkling the edges of the paper. She plucked her pencil from the fresh grass below her, and with a few more swipes of the tip, she sighed, and proceeded to tear the page out of the spiraled book, and crumple it.

However, the sound of a branch snapping stopped her.

Jessica brushed it off, assuming it was just a rabbit, or maybe a stray cat. However, she decided to close her drawing book, and leave the picture she was working on untouched. She set the notebook beside her, and stretched out her long legs.

Jessica leaned against the tree trunk, and let her eyes do as they pleased. Wisps of mist hung in the air, clouding the few patches of sky she could see between the treetops. Trees of all kinds surrounded her, along with more than enough plant life for a single forest.

Most avoided this forest, but Jessica practically lived there. She lived on the outskirts of the tiny town of Forks, Washington, by herself. After moving out of her parent's house, Jessica moved into the cramped apartment, but the cozy home gave Jessica a sense of independence. However, there was one flaw: the woman that lived below her.

Most of the residents of the building were older than her, usually around fifty or sixty years of age. Occasionally, someone about her age would live at the building for a time, but they always ended up leaving. There was only one exception, and she went by the name Ali.

Ali was the kind of person Jessica hated; she wasn't too bright, and she thought the world revolved around her. She took no consideration for the rest of the occupants of the building, and blasted obnoxious music in the dead of night, and yapped relentlessly on her phone, so loud that someone could hear her as they walked down the hall.

Ali even had the audacity to knock on Jessica's door daily, strut into her room without giving Jessica a chance to say anything, and lock herself in the bathroom to use Jessica's makeup, her excuse being that she could not afford it herself.

Not wanting to deal with the idiot, Jessica often fled her apartment, and secluded herself in these woods. The dark, almost magical atmosphere made her feel more at home than anywhere else, and above all, it was quiet.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open as another branch snapped. This time, however, the rustling of leaves accompanied the crack. Jessica contemplated whether or not to leave. The last thing she wanted to do was come in contact with a wolf, or a fox. But if she left, that meant she'd have to go back to her apartment.

As two more branches snapped, this time only a few feet behind her, Jessica leaped to her feet, and swung her head around.

Before she could blink, she was tackled.

Jessica's notebook went flying from her hands, landing in the dirt, creating a cloud of dust where it had plopped down. Going into survival mode, Jessica swung her fists back, hoping to hit her attacker. Her hand stung as it came in contact with something hard. Skin? A human?

The groan of her attacker alerted her that she had caused at least some damage. However, before Jessica could swing back again, a tanned hand grabbed her wrist.

"Geeze, calm down! You hit harder than I thought you would, you know."

Jessica rolled over onto her back, and stared up into Jacob Black's face. He had tackled her from behind, causing her to face plant into the dirt. Her hair was now a mess, and her skin was tinted brown.

Jessica swung out and hit Jacob's arm one more time, this time a little more gently, and smiled.

Jacob often came to meet her in these woods. They had clicked right away, as soon as he came across her while we was taking a walk through the trees. He often sat for hours next to her, just watching her draw. Jessica usually didn't like people to watch her work, it made her mess up. But Jacob was an exception. Around him, she felt comfortable. Even when she made a mistake in her drawing, he'd still be impressed by it. He was strange that way.

"Did you really have to pounce on me like that?" Jessica asked flatly and she sat back down, taking her dirtied notebook into her hands and brushing away the soil.

"Well, you were just sitting there. I thought maybe I'd have some fun with you today." Jacob said laughing lightly, then flashing a slightly crooked smile.

Jessica's heart skipped a beat or two.

"Well, my notebook is all dirty now, thanks to you."

"That's OK, you can still draw! And it was closed anyway, so the drawings weren't messed up." Jacob grabbed the notebook from Jessica's hands, and began to flip through it.

Jessica's eyes widened, and she snatched the notebook from Jacob's hands.

"What was that all about?" Jacob said, as he leaned over and tried to take the notebook back. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. What exactly would I hide in here?" Jessica replied, her face reddening ever so slightly as Jacob reached his arm even farther to reach her hands.

Suddenly, Jacob smirked. And without a warning, he once again tackled Jessica, trying to steal the notebook back.

Jessica was strong, but certainly not as strong as Jacob was. Despite knowing this, she fought with all her might, not loosening her grip on her book of drawings. She and Jacob wrestled for a good minute or two before Jessica began to tire. She only lessened her defense when dirt started getting in her eyes.

Taking this rare chance, Jacob grabbed the notebook, and flipped to her most recent drawing, the one she had been working on before he had tackled her before. He hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of it before, when he was watching her through the tree trunks, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Jessica coughed into her hand, and sat up, straightening her hair. It dawned on her then just how close she and Jacob had been just now, and she blushed even more. Hopefully her friend would just think the blood rushing to her face was from the battle that had just occurred.

"Christ, Jake, that wasn't fair. The dirt interfered! You now I'm way stronger than you." Jessica said with a sigh, brushing off her shirt. When Jacob didn't answer, she turned to look at him, and a panic rose inside her.

Jacob was staring down at the picture she had just been trying to fix. His eyes were nearly bulging, and his mouth was gaping open slightly.

She had been drawing a wolf.

But not a normal wolf. This wolf was huge, abnormally muscular and heavy looking. Its fur looked as if it were spiked, and its eyes were disturbingly human. Every detail of the drawing stung something in Jacob's chest. The wolf was him.

How was this possible? Jessica couldn't possibly know about him. If she knew about him…she would have avoided him. And he would not have blamed her.

Jessica blushed again (this happened too often for her liking), but this time out of sheer embarrassment. She brought a hand up to the back of her neck as she said, "Yeah, about that…I know it's kind of weird…but I seriously did see a wolf like that the other day."

Jacob's heart pounded. "O-oh, you did? Here?"

Jessica nodded. "yeah…I know you probably don't believe me, but it's OK…I didn't believe what I was seeing either. I mean, come on. That thing looks like a demon."

Jacob had been wondering just how loudly Sam would be screaming at him when he got home and confessed that he had let someone see him as a wolf, but all those thoughts were pushed aside when Jessica said that. A demon? Yeah, he knew he was scary looking, but he didn't think he looked _demonic. _

"Oh, well why the hell did you draw it then?" Jacob snapped, letting his temper get the best of him.

Jessica didn't seem to notice the edge to his voice. "Well, it was scary looking…but at the same time, this wolf was kind of beautiful, in a weird way, ya know? I mean, I've seen some pretty wolves, but this thing was completely different. It's weirdness made it so amazing. I just…had to get it on paper."

Jessica smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know I'm a freak, go ahead and say it."

Jacob felt a sudden joy bounce around his stomach, a happiness he had not felt in a long time. He seemed to smile from ear to ear as he sat in silence.

"Um, Jake…you OK?" Jessica mumbled quietly after a few seconds. Before she could inquire anything else, she felt something warm on her cheek. Jacob had kissed her.

And just as quickly he was on his feet, holding out his hand to her to pull her off the ground.

A blush tainted Jessica's pale face tomato red, and she froze. Had that really just happened?

Jacob's laughter sounded throughout the forest as he said, "Come on, we don't have all day." He grabbed Jessica's hand himself, and pulled her into a hug before running off.

Jessica smiled, and jogged behind him. Maybe drawing that wolf wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
